


Just for the record

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Farah has lunch with her brother, it doesn't go very well but Tina is there to comfort her when she gets home.





	Just for the record

“Goddammit!” Tina heard Farah slam the door as she entered the apartment from their room at the other end of the apartment.

“Farah?” Tina called, getting up.

“His opinion doesn’t matter, it doesn’t, what does he know? I’m a deputy now.” Farah was pacing their living room rearranging the cushions.

“Hey Farah? Babe, what happened?” Tina asked.

“I had lunch with my brother.” Farah said.

“Not good?” Tina asked, and Farah turned to face her with a distressed expression. “Not good. Okay, hey come sit down.” Tina grabbed both of Farah’s hands and led her to the couch.

“He just- I tried telling him about how I’d been deputised because I thought... god I don’t even know what I was thinking, I just thought maybe he’d be proud, I don’t know, maybe it would change his opinion of me-” Farah cut herself off with a sigh. “He just started talking about how he and my mother had been talking and they want me to go home…”

“Well that’s nice.” Tina said, trying to be positive.

“They want me to go home so they can be sure I get the help I need.” Farah finished angrily.

“Oh.” Tina said. Then she shuffled over, resting her head on Farah’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. “I’m sorry your family sucks.”

“They're not that bad they just-” Farah sighed. “They're trying to help me.”

“You don't need help. You're smart and careful, you're way better at being a cop than me, you're kind and gentle and thoughtful. And I love you, and anyone who doesn't see that, well they just doesn't deserve you.” Tina stopped when she noticed Farah staring at her. “What?”

Farah smiled and shook her head a little before leaning forward and capturing Tina’s lips in her own.

“What was that for?” Tina asked quietly, her lips still brushing Farah’s.

“Just… no one's ever really made me feel better just by talking.”

Tina just smiled and pressed her lips to Farah’s again. Tina twisted her fingers into the hair at the base of Farah’s neck, Farah leant back, pulling Tina with her until Tina was lying on top of her.

“You’re amazing. And talented. And kind.” Tina said between kisses. “All your quirks only make you stronger. I know you get overwhelmed sometimes and I know you get nervous all the time but I promise you that does not make you any less brilliant.” Tina kissed the corner of Farah’s mouth before continuing, “You kick ass, babe! You’re the best cook, you give the best hugs, all in all you’re really the best girlfriend a girl could ask for.”

“Hey Tina?” Farah murmured, her hands reaching up to cup Tina’s face. “I love you so much.”

Tina met Farah’s gaze, her eyes were more intense than Tina had ever seen them, as if she was trying to convey all her feelings through her stare. Tina grinned, and kissed Farah again. She loved Farah. She loved coming home to her, she loved being in Farah’s arms, she loved the days when she would wake up and hear soft music coming from their kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs would fill the house. Mornings when she walked into the kitchen and found Farah wearing one of her old band shirts cooking breakfast for them, she would walk up behind Farah, making sure Farah heard her coming before she wrapped her arms around Farah’s waist, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck, inevitably Farah would make her go sit somewhere else because she was distracting Farah and making the bacon burn. She loved when Farah got caught up in work late at night and tried to sneak into bed without waking Tina up. And then woke Tina up every time because she insisted on wriggling around on her side of the bed for ages before finally giving in and tucking herself in behind Tina as gently as she could. Tina didn’t mind being woken, she liked knowing that Farah was there.

“Thank you.” Farah said, pulling Tina from her thoughts, her fingers tracing a pattern on Tina’s back.

“For what?”

“For just being here, for making me feel better.”

“You’re more than welcome. I love you too, just for the record.” Tina kissed Farah deeply once more before shuffling down to rest her head on Farah’s shoulder and reaching for the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
